


Mine.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Hi guys <3let me know in the comments if you wish for me to continue this and they'll fuck on Elijah's desk.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus yawned slightly as he sat in the Principal's office, he'd been bored out of his mind. Why wouldn't he do something so he could see Elijah? 

"Really Niklaus? Going off the roof with Kol?"

"Oh come on love, you obviously wanted me in here otherwise you would've asked to see both of us."

Klaus smirked slightly, standing up and sitting on Elijah's desk, giving him a 'I know you want me' look. 

"Niklaus.." Elijah's voice was low so Klaus could tell the look had gotten to him a little bit before it regained it's normal tone. "Don't give me that look."

"Or what?"

He heard the door rattle and ducked behind the desk quickly so it looked like Elijah was alone. 

A group of teachers moved into the room. Elijah silently groaned, he'd forgotten the staff meeting. He pretended to not have noticed and moved back to his desk, sitting down on the chair as the meeting began.

5 minutes later and Klaus was growing bored and more bored by the second. God he wished they would just wrap it up so he could make Elijah moan. That was when a small smirk went over his face, he gently moved down Elijah's pants, making sure everything else was covered, thankfully the desk was big enough so no one could see. 

He gently licked a strip up Elijah's length, moving it into his mouth and beginning to suck.  
Elijah let out a quiet moan that he managed to turn into a clearing of the throat and tried to subtly grab Klaus's hand.

Klaus smirked slightly, continuing his movements but speeding up, deep throating him.   
Elijah really had to bite his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping them. 

Klaus rolled his eyes slightly, pumping him and cheating a little by using his hybrid speed on the other man who did a loud clearing of the throat when a very loud moan escaped his lips and he came. 

Within a few moments the other teachers had gone as the meeting time was up and Klaus stood up from behind the desk, laughing slightly and wiping a little of Elijah's cum off the bottom of his lip, sticking his finger into his own mouth and sucking on it. 

"Well that was hilarious."

Elijah didn't respond, just quickly zipped himself up and gave Klaus a look that was dissaproval and amusement at the same time. More dissaproval though. 

"Well part of you seemed to enjoy it so." Klaus shrugged, another smirk going over his face. "Do you want to teach me a lesson now? I seem to remember you once saying that the only one to teach me a lesson would be you." He innocently hummed, waiting for the other man's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few seconds Klaus felt himself being shoved against a now empty desk. All of Elijah's belongings seemed to be elsewhere now.

"Did you just tidy them away ?" Klaus wasn't sure whether he should feel offended or amused. 

"Niklaus be quiet."

Elijah muttered, sinking his fangs into the younger man's neck and ripping off Klaus's shirt at the same time.   
Klaus moaned softly, the moan getting louder as Elijah began undoing his own pants and helped shove them down the older man's legs as quick as possible. 

"Turn around."

"Make me."

He swallowed as he saw the dark eyes darken even more and bit his lip slightly as he realized he had now been turned around with vampire speed. Klaus bent slightly, whimpering as Elijah pulled down his pants as well, sliding slowly into his younger sibling. 

"That feel nice?"

"Yes.."

"Good but you don't get to cum without my permission Niklaus, I do have to teach you a lesson after all."

Klaus bit his lip slightly as Elijah began moving inside him, getting faster and faster each time. He was so close.

"Elijah please?"

"No."

He felt a hand move to his cock and whined as the older man pumped it.

"Please, this isn't fair."

"Neither was what you did earlier."

Klaus whined, closing his eyes and trying his best to hold on. So close. Just a little more.

Elijah gave a particularly sharp thrust into Klaus's ass and both men came at once, loud moans filled the room.

"You don't ever listen Niklaus." Yet Klaus knew that tone was amusement not annoyance. 

"Your fault." He shot back, smirking and pulling the older man into a kiss.


End file.
